


My Love, My Life

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [137]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Cute, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mention of Birth, Newborn fic, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy adapting to life with a newborn.One-shot based on the song My Love, My Life from Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	My Love, My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweeTaekook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeTaekook/gifts).



> UPDATED PLAYLIST: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/644FY7jVnoG2BPi1zBKE9E?si=2H4SKR0MQU2JW4DaJfwY9A

**Idea given by: SweeTaekook**

Steve and Billy are on their way home from the hospital with their newborn baby girl.

Steve was sitting in the backseat with her while Billy was driving his Beamer through Hawkins.

Billy had glanced up into the rearview mirror, smiling at his husband who was grinning down at their daughter. “How’s our girl doing?”

“She’s starting to wake up, but she’s doing just fine.” Steve reaches his finger down to her and rubs it along her chubby cheek. “Hi sweet girl, did you have a nice little nap?”

The baby had a small pout on her face as she blinked several times, looking around as the world passed by them during the drive.

When they arrive back at their house, Billy parks the Beamer next to the Camaro and happily sighs, “Feels good to be back.”

Steve nods, agreeing with his husband and glances back down at his little lady. “We’re home peanut.” He tells her and she yawns making her momma chuckle at those little lips forming into an ‘O’ shape.

Billy had gone around and helped Steve out of the car, very slowly. He was still very sore but was able to walk a little at a time.

Once Steve was out, he held onto the top of the car while Billy reached in and undid the baby’s car seat from its platform, “Alright honey, let’s get you and your momma inside.” He pulled her out and held both her and his husband as they walked up to their front door.

When they got inside, Steve smiled as he was greeted with the warm scent of a Bahama Breeze thanks to the plug-ins he has set around the house.

“Welcome home, Gracen.” Steve walked into their foyer, still smiling as his husband gave him a small celebratory kiss.

“C’mon let's head upstairs, maybe we can get in a nap. I know this daddy is tired.” He says.

“Okay honey. We’ll have to take it slow though.”

“I know.” Billy sighs and escorts his husband and daughter to their bedroom upstairs.

It was so nice seeing their bed again, Steve couldn’t wait to get in it. After spending three days in that awful hospital bed, he wanted nothing more to lay in his own bed. It was refreshing knowing that the clean bedroom won’t stay clean for much longer.

Steve gets settled in their bed and takes Gracen out from her carrier while Billy went to go get the rest of their stuff from the car such as their bags, balloons, and flowers they were given from their family and friends while they were in the hospital.

Billy left the gifts downstairs and carried the bags up to their bedroom where his husband and daughter were laying down, close to sleep.

He started to unpack their bags, putting their dirty clothes into the hamper and the baby’s things onto the small bench that sat at the foot of their bed.

“Babe, come lay down.” Steve rubbed the vacant side of the bed, looking at his husband with tired eyes. “We can do that later.”

“Oh okay.” Billy complies and stretches before crawling into bed next to his new family. He happily sighs and relaxes as they take their first family nap together.

**\---**

Later that evening, Steve woke up in bed alone.

He stretched his limbs, careful not to pull a muscle and looked around the semi-dark room. He hummed as the smell of roasted chicken hit his nose and he knew someone was cooking.

As Steve got out of bed he yawned and slid on his slippers then headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Billy was cooking dinner while he had the baby in her swing, wide awake.

When Steve gets downstairs, he smiles down at his baby and tucks a piece of hair behind his ear before making his way into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Billy’s torso, resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder. “Mmm smells good.”

“Thank you.” Billy smiles and turns his neck pressing their lips together.

Steve glances down and sees that he was still wearing his hospital bracelet. “When are you gonna take that off?” He asks.

“Hmm, whenever you take yours off.” Billy peers down at Steve’s wrist where his own hospital bracelet was. “I’m sure you’ll want to put them in her baby book.”

“You know me so well.” Steve hums as they share another kiss. “I’ll leave you to finish making dinner while I feed our girl.”

“Okay, love.” Billy lets go of his husband and turns back around to face the stove.

Steve goes back to his daughter and reaches down, unbuckling her from the swing. “You hungry sweet girl.” Gracen coos as he picks her up. “Yeah? Okay, momma’s gonna feed her.”

He settles on the couch and uses one hand to swiftly remove his shirt. He helps his daughter latch onto his nipple and watches as she begins to nurse from him.

Billy comes in with a bottle of water watching his husband nurse their baby girl in such awe.

They quietly sat there while she ate and when she was done, their dinner was ready so they ate together then decided to just stay in bed for the rest of the night.

Billy was in the shower so Steve tried to pump. He had a really hard time doing so in the hospital but was gonna try for Gracen. She was in her bassinet next to his side of the bed while he had the pump in hand, watching tv while wearing his glasses. He was trying to stay as comfortable as possible even though the breast pump was making his nippled even more sore. He tried for half an hour and got some milk but not much because it just hurt way too much.

Billy had come out of the bathroom not long after wrapped in a towel so now it was Steve’s turn to go in. This was his first real shower in about a week and he was so excited to finally wash his hair and clean his face after not being able to do so in the hospital.

Steve took an hour in the shower just letting the hot water run along his body. He washed his body with his cocoa and shea butter body wash then used Billy’s coconut scented shampoo and conditioner to wash his hair.

When he was done, he stepped out still fully naked staring at his reflection through the semi-fogged mirror. He still has a bit of a baby bump due to his uterus still being swollen from being pregnant but he knows that it’ll go down within the weeks to come, also hoping the dark line that ran from the top of his stomach to his groin area faded overtime.

He wraps himself in his fluffy robe and goes back into the bedroom. Billy was laying against the headboard with his glasses on watching tv. He only ever read his glasses in secret, the only people who know he has them are his husband and sister.

“Hey baby, how was your shower?” He asks, smiling at his husband.

“Ugh it felt amazing. Although washing down there did hurt a bit.” Steve sighs as he pulls on the padded underwear he’s been required to wear during the postpartum healing process.

“I’m sorry babe.” Billy turns onto his side as Steve gets on a clean pair of sweats as well. “Doctor Sawyer it was going to be sore and swollen over the next few weeks or so. We still have the witch hazel oil you can use too don’t forget.”

“I know.” Steve grumbles as he crawls into bed. “I just want to get some sleep for now and will worry about all that stuff later.”

“Alright sweetheart well, let’s get ready for our first night home with our girl.” Billy stifles a yawn as he goes to kiss his husband. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Steve sighs and gets cozy in bed while their girl is still asleep in her bassinet.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

It was morning, Steve and Billy were cuddling in bed, warm under the covers.

Gracen had started to wake up, crying so Steve gets her from her bassinet and hands her over to Billy.

“C’mere baby girl.” Billy laid her over his warm, bare chest and she settled down right away. “You love laying on your daddy huh?” He asks and kisses the top of her head.

Steve lays back down on his side watching his husband hold their daughter. Billy rubbed a hand over her back as she mewled every few seconds. Her cheek was pressed against his pec and her eyes were looking at her momma.

“G’morning sweet girl. Are you nice and cozy on your daddy?” He smiles as she coos again. He strokes her hair then presses a kiss to her head.

They stay in bed a little while longer then proceed to start their morning with their baby girl.

Billy carries the baby downstairs and kisses her before setting her into her swing.

The two of them then proceeded to have their morning coffee and tea together. Steve hasn’t drank coffee in months so he wanted to ease himself back to it but for right now he’ll be fine with his tea to start his day. They enjoy their morning drinks in their kitchen as the warm summer breeze blows in from their opened windows.

“What do you want to do today?” Billy asks.

“I don’t know.” Steve shrugs.

Billy couldn’t help but smile as Steve’s golden band shined from the sunlight that poured in through their windows and skylight. He felt so lucky getting to start everyday with his soulmate and now they had a little girl they shared. He was at a wonderful point in his life.

“Well whatever you want to do just let me know, babe.”

“Okay.” Steve sips his tea.

They decide to just hang around for the day. Just the three of them. It was great. Gracen wasn’t fussy or anything so they had a chill day, that was until the firecracker herself returned home.

“I’m back!” Max declares as she walks into the house. “Where is my new niece?”

Steve and Billy’s eyes widened as they realized they forgot she was coming home from school and they were supposed to pick her up from Indianapolis.

“Max, uh, what are you doing here?” Billy asks as they approach her.

“I live here.” She tells her and furrows her brows.

“Right but how did you get here?”

“Well since you two shitheads forgot I was coming home today, I got a cab instead.” Steve and Billy share a look of guilt as Max kept talking.”But don’t worry, I’m not mad or anything because I know you have the baby and all so it’s cool.” She says.

“We’re sorry, Max. I guess we’ve just been so focused on the baby it went over our heads.” Steve says to her and pulls her into a hug. “It’s good to have you home though.”

“It’s okay Steve. It’s good to be back.” She says with a smile. “Now, where’s the little lady?”

“She’s in here, just waking up from her nap.”

“Oh perfect. I can’t wait to get my hands on her.”

Max follows her brother-in-law into the living room while Billy brings in the rest of his sister’s bags. He expected her to have a lot more since she moved out of her dorm but she had been sending stuff home since spring break so that way she didn’t have much to bring on her last day.

After getting all her stuff inside, he walked into living and saw her holding Gracen while Steve sat beside her asking her how her finals were.

Since Billy and Steve became her legal guardians after they got married, she was able to attend college fully funded by the state because of their situation. She had excellent grades and wanted to be able to do this for herself. They couldn’t be any more prouder of her and how far she’s come since they first moved to Hawkins when she was just twelve years old, now she was in her second year of school studying psychology.

Max gets settled back into her room and gives them a break by helping them care for the baby. She spends a majority of the day at their place but mostly cleans and picks up while forcing Steve and Billy to relax since they’re adjusting to being new parents. She even cooks them a late lunch/early dinner which Steve and Billy were thankful for because they were both so tired from tending to the baby all day and all night.

Steve and Billy were grateful but it was Max’s first weekend off since being in school so they wanted her to enjoy the beginning of her summer break.

She was sitting outside on the back porch and her brother came to join her.

“Max, don’t you want to go do something with your friends? I mean you’re only eighteen once, you should enjoy it while it lasts.”

“I know but I would rather be here with you guys and the baby. I haven’t seen you in so long, can’t you just let me enjoy being home?” She asks as her brother breaks out in a smile.

“Well of course you can stay home, I just don’t want you to feel like we’re keeping you here against your will. You’re still young, still a teenager, go out and have fun, get into trouble, not too much trouble but some.” He advises as he continues. “We just want you to have fun.”

“And I will when I’m ready.”

Billy quirks a questionable brow up towards his hairline, “What’s wrong?” He asks her.

“What do you mean?” She asks, trying to hide her guilt with a smile.

“I’ve known you for close to ten years now and I know when somethings bothering you so tell me what’s going on?”

Max sighs knowing she was caught. “Okay,” She gives in and fiddles with her fingers. “Justin and I broke up a few days ago and I guess I’m trying to keep myself distracted from how badly….it hurts…” She trails off as she begins to cry.

“Max,” Billy sighs and pulls her into his arms. “Having your heart broken is the worst and I know it hurts.”

“It fucking sucks.” She cries and he chuckles.

“I know but you know what, look at it this way you’re one broken heart closer to having your happily ever after.” He tells her.

Max looks up at her brother, confused. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs. “I guess being a dad made me soft.”

“Yeah, right.” She cracks a small smile.

“Everyone goes through breakups, Max. Steve and I have had our fair share of them, you know that and it happens. Maybe you guys need to spend the time apart just to realize you love each other just that much and if it’s not meant to be then you’ll find someone else who’s going to love you for you. Maybe your time just isn’t now I mean you’re still gonna graduate and maybe when you start working you’ll find a doctor or a patient and fall in love with them.” Max couldn’t believe what her brother was saying but she knew it was coming from the heart. “Don’t let this tear you down Max because in the end you still have me and Steve and the rest of your family and friends here by your side.”

“I know.” She nods and hugs her brother. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He rubs her back and hears the baby start to cry so Billy goes to tend to her while Max finishes her soda before going back inside.

**\---**

From that day forward, Gracen kept crying and became such a miserable baby.

Steve suspected she had colic and they were at their wits end so they decided to phone her pediatrician and made her an appointment to see what was going on.

So that was the plan for today.

Steve and Billy were both extremely exhausted and frustrated from the baby and Max was overtired so she decided to stay at a friend's house for now.

They were both covered in spit-up, drool, breastmilk, have greasy hair, and haven’t showered in days from how tired and worn out they are. Their daughter was definitely giving them a run for their money with her constant crying and agony.

Luckily, they took turns aiding their screaming baby while the other showered and smelled somewhat decent before they left the house.

Gracen was like a banshee just screaming and shrieking, driving her parents insane.

The car ride to the doctor was no fun, neither was sitting in the waiting room sending apologies to the other sick kids with their parents. Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long and were taken to a room right away.

The medical assistant had done the rundown of measuring the baby’s weight, taking her temp, and looking for any possible signs of anything out of the ordinary before leaving them to wait for the doctor.

While they were waiting, Billy sat in the chair and was eyeballing the two packages that sat on the counter. He knew what was inside them and didn’t know if he’ll be able to watch it when it happens.

“What’s wrong babe?” Steve asks, while tending to his daughter on the bed.

“I forgot she still needs her shots.” He swallows. “They’re gonna give them to her today.”

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to for that.” Steve tells him.

“I’ll be fine, I have to stay strong for my girl.”

Steve smiles at his husband’s words and continues to try to settle their daughter. She wasn’t crying as much but he knew she was uncomfortable.

The doctor came in not long after that.

“Hello, hello.” She smiles as she enters the room with her laptop. “Hi, I’m Doctor Williams.” She introduces herself to Steve and Billy with a firm handshake.

“This must be little Gracen.” She says as she goes over to the baby on the bed. “Oh my goodness look at those big tears and those beautiful blue eyes. What’s the matter sweetheart? You’re not feeling too well?” She asks and rubs a hand along the baby’s belly. “I’m gonna do a full exam on her since this is her first time here. She does need her shots today so we will be administering them as well and hopefully we’ll find out what’s wrong with this little cutie.”

Doctor Williams then proceeds to listen to Gracen’s heart and lungs, she checks her ears, eyes, nose, and throat, felt around her body, then it came time for her to do her shots.

Billy was already sweating knowing the needles were in the room but watching her prepare them was even worse. She had Steve hold Gracen down while she gave her the vaccines.

The baby shrieked and turned bright red from the prick on her thighs, Billy had to look away while Steve bit on his tongue waiting for it to be over.

“There we go, we’re all done honey. I’m so sorry for hurting you, sweetie.” Doctor Williams disposes of the syringe into the hazard bin then goes to wash her hands again.

Steve had handed her over to his husband because he knew her daddy would help her feel better.

Doctor Williams had typed something onto her laptop then turned to face the parents. “So, it’s pretty obvious she has colic but don’t be alarmed it’s very common in newborns it’s just a phase they go through. It can happen for a number of reasons, an allergic reaction to what she’s eating, over stimulation, or just simply being a cranky baby.”

“Do you think she has a sensitivity to my breast milk?” Steve asks, expressing his concerns.

“It could be a possibility but from the looks of it she’s just having sensory overload.” She tells him. “Babies' simulations tend to fade away a month after they’re born so everything is still very new to them, certain sights and sounds, she could just be overwhelmed.” She explains. “I suggest you try to feed her in smaller increments and see what the reaction would be and if it’s not the breast milk then it’s most likely her having sensory overload.” She gives them some tips on how to allow the baby to ease her way into things without being so overwhelmed, even as a little baby then they were able to leave.

After the appointment, they returned home and the baby was asleep so Billy put her down in the bassinet then cuddled with his husband on the couch.

They both end up falling asleep. They were both so over tired that they just stayed there not even wanting to move a muscle because they were so comfortable and content.

Max had returned home and they didn’t move an inch when she came in. She texted her brother to let him know she was stopping by to get some more clothes but when she walked in, they were all asleep.

She smiles, takes a picture of the boys, and laughs before going to get what she needed and heading out.

Later on when Billy wakes up to the baby crying and Steve nudges him to get her. He groans but gets her anyway and he sees the messages from Max and chuckles at the picture of him and Steve sleeping with their mouths open, bodies just lying there limp.

He shows the picture to his husband then they go into their bedroom, proceeding to finish their nap together in bed.


End file.
